wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firework
Firework is a SkyWing and OC of Guavagirl. History: Firework was born in the SkyWing slums, a beautiful dragonet that tried her hardest to please her mother. The two lived alone, for her father had left when she was born, causing her mother to resent her. However, Firework tried her best to help her mother through everything, despite being only one or two dragon years of age. However, she paid her no attention in return, causing Fire to strive and help her mother through the difficult circumstances. However, all her mother cared about were resources, and she married her daughter off at the age of two. Firework ran, hiding with her aunt, Starling, who supported her running away, and managed to live with her for most of her years. However, when her aunt discovered her animus magic, she insisted that Fire use it for a good cause, and, with her permission, sent her to the SkyWing kingdom where she worked for the queen. After working hard for multiple years and being promoted to military commander and secondary advisor to the queen, she visited her aunt, to thank her, and instead, found her house empty and a gravestone outside her home. Fire cursed herself for the rest of her life. Description: Firework is a dragon who was born in SkyWing slums and currently resides in the kingdom alongside her work partner, Falcon. She had always been intelligent, and owns ruby scales and gray eyes. Firework owns her mother's general small build, and owns her father's unusual gray eyes, though she likes to deny this. She owns an aunt by the name of Starling, whom she takes after in appearance. Firework has always been described as a beautiful dragonet, yet there is something strange about her that makes you look twice before approaching her. She has a cold look in her eyes mixed with a faint sadness mixed behind that makes those glance at her, consider her someone to be reckoned with, and turn around. Personality: Firework is a stubborn and ruthless dragon. From the moment she was young and had to survive in the slums, she became more of a 'tough dragon' and adapted to her surroundings by banishing all emotions and focusing on the next task. She has a commanding aura about her that contributes to her rather intimidating demeanor. Firework acts as though she doesn't particularly like any dragon, though after a while it is easier to see through her cold disposition and sarcastic attitude. She is intelligent, yet less in the academic sense and more in the clever, ability to learn things quickly way. She has a very high opinion of herself and considers most dragons as "below me". Occupation: Firework is a dragon with a task. She had always been an intelligent dragonet, but due to her unfortunate backstory and terrible circumstances, she managed to pull herself up from the poor SkyWing slums and raised herself in the queen of the SkyWings' esteem, becoming commander alongside her new companion, Falcon. She assists the queen in various tasks and helps her make important decisions. 'Family': *Dawn (mother) *Unnamed father *Starling (aunt) Quotes: * "I'm a soldier. I'm a commander, I'm an animus. You can't tell me that I shouldn't be out there, fighting for my tribe. Because I promise you you'll regret that." * (To Falcon) - "I'm sorry. I know how awful I am sometimes, I know how cold and cruel I can be, and I'm just sorry. I know it's hard to forgive, but I just wanted you to know." * "Don't tell me what to do!" 'Trivia: ' * Firework was originally going to be a hybrid, but Guava decided against it. * She is hopefully going to be used in a fanfiction. * Her name was created based off of her fiery personality. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Content (Guavagirl) Category:SkyWings Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Occupation (Soldier)